Werewolf's revenge
by Tears of Eternal Darkness
Summary: Sequel to Werewolves. *Re-write in progress*
1. Strange Killings

Tears: Hi! I'm back with the sequel!  
  
Ruth: Yeah! *Grins*  
  
Disclaimer: Tears does not own Beyblade or anything to do with it (as much as she would like to...) she only own Ruth  
  
Tears: I'm sorry I have spent so long in uploading this fic it's just that I haven't really thought much of it and I was kind of busy. Also sorry 'Werewolves' was so short; I wrote it all and it turned out to fit into only two chapters! Oh, and any mistakes that I made in the first fanfic I'll be sure to fix them in this one. *Grins* Anyways I've got an idea for my sequel thanks to the plot bunny! So enjoy!  
  
A/N: 'Blah, blah, blah' = speech  
"Blah, blah, blah" = thoughts  
* New time/place/characters POV  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 1-Suspicious Killings  
  
'... And yet another body has been found with rip-marks to the legs, arms and torso. Police have been investigating these strange murders for three weeks and no evidence has been found. They urge any one who has seen or witnessed anything suspicious to come forward. In other news-'  
  
'Turn it off.' Groaned Kai as he stood to leave the Living room of Hiwatari mansion. Ray stood, walked over to the television and switched it off. 'That's the fifth time this week we've heard that.'  
  
'Yeah, your right Ray.' Tyson nodded as he munched on some cheese.  
  
It had been two months since their encounter with the Werewolf and Ruth was still staying with Kai, Ray and Tyson at Kai's grandfather's old Mansion.  
  
They sat in silence then Kai entered the room again and stood by the window. 'When are Max and Kenny coming?' he asked in a not really interested but tell me anyway tone.  
  
'Um... I think they said they would be in Moscow at six tomorrow night, so...' Tyson said then he looked thoughtful. 'Yeah, tomorrow night.' He grinned.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes and sighed. 'Fine.' He said with a yawn and then descended the staircase and retired to bed. Soon Tyson and Ruth followed.  
  
'Ray, you coming?' asked Ruth from the doorway.  
  
'Yeah. In a minute.' Replied Ray, watching them leave.  
  
*  
  
Tyson and Ruth said goodnight to Kai and each other and went into their separate rooms.  
  
After about half an hour of tossing and turning in his bed, trying to go to sleep, Tyson lay flat on his back and listened to nothing in particular. As he lay there he could hear the sound of bats flying past his window and the sound of cars going by on the road near the gates. Soon he heard someone walking past his door; "That must be Ray." Tyson thought. But as he was beginning to fall into sleep, something made him open his eyes again and he sat up and stared at the door. What he had heard was the sound of someone walking down the stairs; he could hear the creaking of the stairs as they went. Then he heard the front door creak open and then slam shut. Thinking it may be just where he was sleepy, he turned onto his side and closed his eyes once more and fell into sleep.  
  
*  
  
'Morning Kai!' came Ruth's cheerful voice. A grunt was Kai's response. Ruth turned to Tyson who had just entered the kitchen and was know sliding into his usual seat, still wearing his pyjamas with little blue Beyblades all over them. 'Morning Tyson!' Ruth said with a big grin on her face. 'Huh? Oh... morning guys.' Tyson yawned. 'What's up with you? Didn't you sleep well?' asked Ruth with a worried expression on her usually cheery face. 'Oh, I kept hearing noises last night and they kept me up, that's all.' 'Well, this should cheer you up.' Ruth smiled while pushing a big bowl of chocolate flavoured porridge in front of him, he immediately begin scooping it down. Kai, on the other hand, didn't seem to hungry for some reason; he had eaten only three mouthfuls by the time Tyson was done. Tyson didn't help though; Kai took one look at Tyson (who was know blotted) and pushed his bowl away. Ruth scowled; it had taken her a good ten minutes to make that porridge.  
  
'Hey, I've just realised,' said Ruth after a moment's silence. 'Where's Ray?' Tyson shrugged so Ruth turned to Kai who sat silent for a moment before saying 'He's still asleep.'  
  
'Actually he's right here.' Came yet another tired sounding voice. Everyone looked up to see Ray standing in the doorway also still in his blue pyjamas except he was more awake than Tyson was. 'Hi Ray. Hungry?' asked Ruth, holding out a bowl of porridge. 'Um... not at the moment, thanks anyway.' Ray replied with a small, tired smile.  
  
'Hey guys,' said Tyson, now fully awake. 'You'll never guess what I heard last night?'  
  
'What?' asked Ruth.  
  
'I heard someone leaving last night and they weren't being to quiet about it.'  
  
'Do you know when it was?' asked Kai.  
  
'Yeah, just after Ray came up.' Replied Tyson turning to the older teen.  
  
'Have you any idea who it might have been?' asked Ray, sounding slightly worried.  
  
'No. They were too loud to be you, Ray. They were too heavy to be you, Ruth and I doubt they were you, Kai because I could hear you cursing the cat.' Said Tyson in one breath.  
  
After a moments silence, Kai spoke again, 'Did anyone hear anything else last night?' Everyone shook their heads, indicating that they had heard nothing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Tears: there first chapter done and up! Phew.  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Tears: what's wrong with you?  
  
Kai: ...  
  
Ruth: I think he's just mad still that you turned him into a Werewolf.  
  
Tears: *sounding hurt* oh...  
  
Ray: ...  
  
Tears: and what's wrong with you?  
  
Ray: ...  
  
Tyson: I think he's mad because he knows your plot  
  
Tears: well, so do you and Ruth and Kai and Max and Kenny and-  
  
Tyson: we get the picture! *_*'  
  
Ray: she does have a point there  
  
Tears: your talking! YEAH! *Hugs Ray*  
  
Ray: ...  
  
Tears: *pouts*  
  
Ruth: please review! 


	2. Special Delivery

Tears: thanks to all who review, take a cookie! Hand out chocolate chip cookies ... BIG ones  
  
Disclaimer: Tears does not own Beyblade or anything to do with it (as much as she would like to...) she only own Ruth  
  
Tears: on with the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 - special delivery  
  
After everyone who was still in their pyjamas had gotten changed into their usual clothing, they all gathered in the main room to discus what Tyson had hear last night. They had just begun talking when they heard the doorbell ring. They all watched as Tyson disappeared into the hallway to answer the door. Seconds later...  
  
'Max! Kenny!' came Tyson's voice.  
  
Soon Tyson re-entered the room followed by Max and Kenny, both looking rather suntanned, or in Kenny's case sunburnt.  
  
'Kenny! Max!' said Ray, excitedly jumping up from his seat on the floor and running over to the two boys and giving (and receiving) each a big hug.  
  
'Hey, not that I'm not pleased to see you or anything but I thought you said you would be arriving tonight.' Asked Ray.  
  
'Yeah, our plane arrived early.' Replied Max with a big grin.  
  
Kai stood silent for a moment and was about to leave the room when Max noticed him.  
  
'Kai!'  
  
"Oh, no. Here come the hugs." 'Hey Max.' Max came over to him and just as Kai predicted he gave him a hug but not as Max as guessed Kai hugged him back. (A/N: how nice!) Max was slightly shocked about this but soon recovered.  
  
As if noticing her for the first time, Kenny looked at Ruth with a questioning look. Following his friends gaze, Tyson said 'That's Ruth, she's a friend.' Kenny looked at him still with the questioning look. 'Long story. Tell you later.'  
  
'So what's been going on guys?' asked Kenny as they all sat down to talk about what they had been doing in the past few months of not being together.  
  
'Um... ' Started Tyson, who leaned towards Ray and whispered 'Should we tell about the Werewolf thing?' Ray shrugged and whispered back 'I don't know.'  
  
'What don't you know, Ray?' asked Max who sat near by the Chinese boy.  
  
'Um... ' Ray stuttered; Max had made him jump. 'You'll have to ask Tyson that question, Max.'  
  
All eyes went on Tyson who was now glaring at Ray for making him tell the story. Tyson looked towards Kai, who just shrugged at him. Tyson turned his gaze to Max and Kenny's eager faces.  
  
'Well... ' He began to tell both teens what head happened the night they found Ruth, the night Kai became a Werewolf and the night they both tried to kill Tyson and Ray. Ray took over when it got top the part of the killing of the Werewolf and they made him show the scar on his left arm where the Werewolf had scratched him.  
  
After the telling of the story, they found the time was now midday and that meant lunch.  
  
Ruth made them all sandwiches and soon everyone was in the kitchen eating apart from Kai who was still slightly put off by Tyson who insisted on stuffing his mouth with as much food as he could.  
  
Nightfall came and the moon shone clearly and brightly that night. Ray was once again the last to go to bed. He had been since his fight with the Werewolf.  
  
Kai, who was the first to go to bed, was being kept up by Hikari the cat; she would not leave him alone and hadn't done since Ray had recovered from the fight. He had finally gathered the energy to get put of bed, pick up Hikari, take her to the door, open it and drop her lightly on the floor out side his door. Just as he closed the door, he heard the sound of something moving towards his door. He froze as he heard a sniffing noise, like dog, but only it was louder. Then something jumped into his mind; "Ray was scratched by the Werewolf that had bitten Ruth, but he had killed it, hadn't he How could there be a Werewolf still roaming around out there?" He thought, sleepily. "I must be tired." And with that he slipped back into his bed and fell into sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Tears: there! U like?  
  
Kai: snor. That was so boring!  
  
Tears: you're so cruel! Goes off and sulks  
  
Tyson: good she's gone now she can't torture us! -  
  
Ruth: don't be so mean. She's never tortured us!  
  
Kai: speak for your self.  
  
Ruth: ok apart from when she hit you on the head with that fly saucer, which by the way you did ask for!  
  
Kai: did not!  
  
Ruth: did too!  
  
Kai: did not!  
  
Ruth: did too!  
  
Kai: did not!  
  
Ruth: Did too infinity! -  
  
Kai: no far! Pouts  
  
Ray: Good morning, guys!  
  
Silence...  
  
Ray: I said Good morning, guys!  
  
Kai: Oh yeah? Prove it!  
  
Ray: opens mouth to speak but gets cut of by Tyson  
  
Tyson: Ruth beat him in a game of 'Did not, did too'! Oh, and it's not the morning.  
  
Ray: Looks at watch oh... please review! - 


	3. Realisation

Tears: hey guys! -  
  
Kai: hump.  
  
Tears: are you still sore from losing that game?  
  
Ruth: Probably.  
  
Ray: no he's still sore about loosing that game to a girl! Doges as Kai takes a swipe at him snigger, snigger  
  
Tears: while laughing on with the show! Uh... I mean chapter!  
  
Chapter 3 – Realisation  
  
'What you reading Ray?' asked Tyson the next morning. He said it so suddenly that he made the Chinese boy jump.  
  
'Oh, I'm... uh... nothing.' Replied Ray trying to hide the book from Tyson, who was now standing in front of him, but to no avail; Tyson snatched it up so fast that Ray almost didn't have time to close the book.  
  
'Werewolves, eh?' said Tyson reading the cover.  
  
'Give it back, Tyson.' Said Ray as he jumped to his feet and tried to take the book back.  
  
'Werewolves?' said a shaky voice from the doorway; it was Kenny, he had been spooked ever since Ray and Tyson had told him and Max what had happened with the Werewolf.  
  
'Just give him back the book, Tyson.' Said Ruth who had been watching Tyson tease Ray by holding the book in front of him then quickly pulling it away as Ray made a grab for it. Ray was sat cross-legged on the floor; arms crossed and had now given up with trying to grab the book from Tyson every time he waved in front of him. Tyson, being the annoying one of the group, ignored Ruth and continued to tease Ray, until Ray stopped responding that is.  
  
Max was the last to enter the room but the first to spark up a conversation. 'So... what are we going to today, eh guys?' he asked with his usual grin. Tyson looked at him. 'No ideas yet, Maxie.' Max sighed. Ray had now taken the opportunity of Tyson being distracted and made a grab for the book. 'Oh, no you don't, Ray.' Said Tyson moving the book another foot away from Ray, who decided to sulk until he got the book back. Kai, who had been watching Tyson tease Ray for the last ten minutes, decided to stop it because it was driving him up the wall, (as well as Ray). 'Tyson!' he said, scolding the younger blader. 'Give Ray the book before I hurt you severely.' 'Oh, OK.' Tyson sulked and handed Ray the book. 'Did I miss something, guys?' asked Max as entered. 'Yeah,' Replied Ruth who was reading a book called "how to kill a Werewolf that is trying to kill you, in less than thirty seconds" 'Tyson took Ray's book about ten minutes ago, that's all.' 'Fine.' Max replied taking a seat in a chair.  
  
'So, what we gonna to do?' asked Tyson, that afternoon. 'I don't know, what do you wanna do?' replied Max. 'I don't know, what do you wanna do?' repeated Tyson. 'I don't know, what do you-' 'Shut up, will you?' scolded Kai, who had found that he could not put down the Werewolf book that he "borrowed" from Ray. 'Hey, Kai,' said Tyson. 'Did you ask Ray to borrow that book?' There was a pause. 'Yes.' Obviously he hadn't. Soon Ray came into the room, asking if anyone had seen his Werewolf book because it wasn't in his room. Tyson looked at Kai, who was now slowly and unnoticeably hiding the book he had almost finished reading, and grin. 'Yeah, Ray.' He said glancing at Kai who was glaring at him. 'I've seen it.' He glanced at Kai again just as the Russian mouthed to him the words 'Say it and I will kill you.' Ray looked at Tyson. 'Where did you see it?' 'Oh... uh... um... in the kitchen.' Replied Tyson heeding Kai's threat. Ray was in the kitchen in seconds and was searching everywhere for his book. Kai continued reading as soon as Ray was out of sight. 'Kai, that was mean.' Pouted Tyson. 'I know.' Said Kai sounding rather distant because he was reading the last chapter; a rather interesting one...  
  
That night, as he sat on his bed, Kai was pondering what he had heard that night before. He was holding the book on Werewolves, still and he kept glancing at its cover. He gasped as a thought came into his mind. He quickly flicked through the pages looking for something. He soon came to a chapter called "How can you tell?" He began to read;  
  
... After being scratched, a person will turn in to a Werewolf but if they kill the Werewolf then the spell can be broken...  
  
This didn't make sense; the Werewolf was dead so how? But then he read on a few pages about Werewolves and their mates... He let another gasp escape his lips as he realised how this was possible.  
  
TBC  
  
Tears: review! =-= 


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N: I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG! I have writers block so I can't write at the moment. Please don't hate me. dodges random stuff thrown at her =-=

I'll try my best to write chapter 4 but I can't promise it to be up by September because I start college in September and I heard the technicians there are mean and they may stop me from updating at college but I'll try. =-=

KAI COOKIES ALL ROUND!!! =-= meow!

Tears of Eternal Darkness J


	5. Confrontation

Tears: Hey guys! Sorry I've taken so long!dodges rotten fruit and vegetables so, here's the next chappie! -

Kai: groan

Tears: glares

'...' talking

"..." thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or Weetos©

Confrontation

'Hey guys!' Ray said as he came into the kitchen the next morning.

Max looked up from his Weetos (A/N: not mine) with a smile on his face. 'Morning, Ray.'

'Hey! So, what are we gonna be doing today?' Tyson said through mouthfuls. Max shrugged and looked at Ray, who shrugged and looked at Kenny who also shrugged and glanced at Kai then quickly turned his gaze to Tyson.

Kai sighed. He had had enough of the team doing nothing these past days. He stood up put the book he was reading down and spoke up. 'We're going to train.' He stated flatly. The others groaned. He grunted in response as he left for the forgotten training dish in the back garden.

The day passed by just like any other except the evening was very eventful.

Ray waited until everyone else was asleep until slipping out of his room, down the stairs and towards the front door.

A dark figure watched as the Chinese boy made his way to the front door, from their spot against the wall near the window in the hallway.

Ray reached out for the door handle when a voice stopped.

'Where do you think your going?' Ray wheeled around on his heels to look Kai in the eye.

'What's it to you?' Ray asked sounding slightly agitated.

Kai took a step towards his team mate. 'I'm your captain.' He said sounding slightly hurt. 'I expect you to tell me when you're going to sneak out at night; act as though nothing is wrong when clearly there is and then deny it.'

Ray sighed. 'Point taken. Sorry.'

'So,' Kai started. 'Where have you been going every night?'

Ray stiffened. '... No where.' He said blankly.

Kai's eyes narrowed. 'You know it's very dangerous going out on your own, especially now.'

'Why's that?' Ray asked shifting nervously.

Kai cocked his head to one side. 'Because of the full-moon.' He said sounding innocent.

Ray said nothing. "He knows." He thought to himself desperately.

'Ray, I need to ask you something.' Kai said, breaking Ray's thoughts.

"Great."

'Its kindda personal but I need to know if you are or not?'

"Here it comes."

'Are you a-' Kai was cut off by Tyson yelling out in his sleep; something about cookies. Kai scowled.

'As I was saying,' Kai continued. He took a deep breath. 'Are you a Werewolf?' There was awkward silence. Kai expected to hear Ray yell at him about stupid accusations but none came.

Ray's head was bowed so his bangs covered his eyes. 'Ray?' Kai asked unsure.

Ray looked up at his captain with a frown on his face. 'So what if I am?' he said but his voice was deep and it sound more cynical than Voltaire's. His eyes shone a deep shade of red. 'Ray?' Kai said still unsure. Suddenly Ray fell to his knees clutching his head in pain but he didn't cry out. Kai immediately ran to his side. 'Ray!' he said a little louder. Ray then pushed Kai out of his way and took off through the door at an incredible pace.

'Ray!' Kai cried after him but the Chinese boy was already shrinking into the distance.

Tyson woke to the sound of someone yelling. 'What? What? I'm up. I'm up.' He mumbled as he rolled over and fell out of bed. He groaned.

He stood and exited his room, still in his pyjamas.

As he walked down the stairs, he felt rather cold. He looked up to see Kai knelt by the open door way.

'Um... Kai? What are you doing?' he asked with a yawn. The blue haired boy didn't look up but stayed where he was until Tyson came to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kai looked up at his team mate. Tyson quickly removed his hand. 'Are you ok?' he asked quietly. Kai nodded but said nothing.

"Something's wrong." Tyson thought. 'Kai,' he called after his captain who was about to go up stairs. Kai turned. 'What happened?' Tyson asked him. Kai sighed. 'Wake the others.' He said and left for the front room.

Soon everyone was in the front room and Kai was explaining to them what had happened at the door ten minutes ago.

'So your saying Ray confessed to being a Werewolf?' Max asked. Kai nodded. 'I don't get it.' Max said shifting his gaze to Tyson.

'Yeah, didn't Ray kill the Werewolf?' Tyson asked looking at Kai. Kai nodded again. 'Then... How?' Tyson asked but no one knew the answer.

Somewhere in the maze of alleyways in the rough end of Tokyo, a young teenaged couple heard growling as they kissed. They drew apart just in time to see the giant clawed paw come flying towards them. They were dead before they hit the ground.

TBC

Tears please review


	6. curiosity kills more than cats

Tears: here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade I only own Ruth

'...' talking

"..." thinking

/... Bit beast talking

Curiosity kills more than cats

Sirens could be heard in the distance as the Blade Breakers got dressed in the very early hours of the morning to look for their wolf-turned friend.

As they all rushed from the house, they could hear the police and ambulance sirens going in the direction of down-town Tokyo.

'I bet if we follow those sirens, they'll lead us to Ray.' Tyson said.

'We should split up.' Kai said. He looked at Tyson 'We can cover more ground.' Everyone else nodded. 'Right, Max and Kenny if you guys have a look around this area and if he's not here move towards the river.' Kenny and Max nodded with determined looks on their faces. 'Tyson, you'll come with me. We're gonna follow those sirens. Let's go. Move out.'

'Where can he be?' Max moaned after an hour of searching.

'Not here.' Kenny replied. 'Come on, Max let's look near the river. Come on, this way.'

'But chief, we've just came that way.' Max said looking at the big oak tree, that they passed just a few minutes ago, that Kenny was pointing at.

'Oh.' Came Kenny's reply. There was a long silence before a very load 'We're lost!' escaped Kenny lips.

"Great." Max thought.

Tyson and Kai followed the sirens until they came to down-town Tokyo. The police were trying to hold back the growing crowd. Police with full body guards and guns were inching towards an alleyway that was some distance away, while an group of men and women wearing white outfits (A/N: forgotten the name, sorry) where entering an alleyway closer to the two Blade Breakers. Paramedics were comforting an elderly women, who was in shock and bleeding on her arm. 'Tell me again what happened, Ms Takahashi...' they heard the paramedic say while she saw to the elderly women's arm. They would have stuck around to hear what happened if they had not heard a terrible roar from the other alleyway that made the bleeding women tremble.

They rushed forward but were stopped by the crowed. They pushed through as far as they were allowed. They couldn't see what was happening but they could make a pretty close guess.

The crown suddenly fell silent at the sound of another roar followed by the sound o guns being fired.

"Oh, no!" Kai thought desperately. 'They're firing at him,' he said out loud, making Tyson look at him.

'What!' Tyson almost yelled.

'They're shooting at him,' Kai replied looking over the policemen's heads at the big fur ball that was Ray in his current state. 'And they're not using tranquilizers.' Tyson looked back at his captain in shock; they were trying to _kill_ Ray.

'Kenny...' Max started.

'We'relostWe'relostWe'renevergonnagethomeWe'relost.' Came Kenny's reply.

'Kenny...' He said a bit louder.

'We'renevergonnagethomeWe'relost.'

'Kenny!' Max shouted.

Silence.

'Look, we're not lost. The river is over their.'

'... Really?' Kenny said as he stopped running around in circles and clutching his head.

'Yes.'

'Oh, ok.' He said with a smile which suddenly dropped as a roar was heard in the distance followed by the sound of guns being fired. 'What's happening?' Kenny squeaked.

'I don't know.' Max replied. 'It's coming from down-town. Let's go.' They both ran as fast as they could towards the noise.

Kai had to stop them before they killed one of his friends. He looked about him for a gap in the policemen. There! He could see a gap just big enough for him to slip through. The only problem with this gap? It was through the fat police officers legs.

Kai shrugged. He had to stop them. He dropped to his knees and crawled through the officers legs as fast as he could with out being noticed.

He got to his feet just as a roar of pain was heard. "Please... no..." he rushed forward. He pushed through the policemen with the guns and gasp. The Werewolf in front of him was on the ground. The black trousers were torn. The Chinese top was torn and left its chest bare. But the scariest thing about it was the gapping bullet wound in its chest.

Tears: evil laughter

BB: back away

Review!


	7. AUTHORS NOTE sorry!

A/N: sorry guys but the computer I'm using doesn't like the disk I'm using to upload my chapters on. See, my computer doesn't have internet so I have to use my dads computer but it doesn't like the disk I use to upload my chapters anymore when before it did! I hate it when computers hate me!

Any way I'm so sorry I won't be able to upload until my dad gets my computer online. ï !!! fume silently


	8. Is there really light at the end of the ...

A/N: hey guys sorry I took so long. ï This is probably gone be the last chapter but I hope you enjoy it! -ï

A/N: Ruth wasn't in the last two chapters because I completely forgot about her sorry but she will be in this one ï

Well here you go the last chappie of 'Werewolves revenge'!

'...' talking

"..." thinking

/... Bit beast talking

Is there really light at the end of the tunnel?

Kai just stared at the werewolf in front of him, frozen to the spot, as it cried out. He could hear all that was happening around him. A group of policemen were trying to clear the crowd. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the riot-man.

'You shouldn't be anywhere near here. Come on let's-' his words were cut short because of the agonising cry that filled the ears of every man women and child present. Kai attention went straight back to the werewolf. As another well-armed group of riot men approached Ray with extreme caution, he felt a warm glow from inside his pocket. He reached in side and pulled out the beyblade he had found on the floor just after Ray had disappeared; Driger. He stared at the bit chip as it glowed green.

/Kai... please you must help my master please! the bit-beast pleaded.

"But how?" Kai thought desperately.

Driger thought for a moment. /Me... release me! Kai took out his launcher.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" he asked the White Tiger.

/Yes. Without another word, Kai launched Driger and as soon as the blade hit the ground the majestic Beast emerged.

As Tyson watched his team captain disappear into the group of riot-men he heard his name being called. He wheeled around to see Max and Kenny running towards him.

'What's going on?' Max asked. 'And where's Kai? Wasn't he with you?'

'Kai's over there and when Ray ran off he found some teenagers and, well you can guess the rest.' He paused letting this information sink into there minds. 'Know the police with riot gear on are trying to stop him from killing again. Some old lady saw it all and, er, she was scratched by him so... ' he trailed off realising that what he was just about to say was true; the only way to stop the old lady from becoming a Werewolf herself was to kill the one who scratched her. Max and Kenny understood what he was about to say and they were wishing that there were some way they could stop the old lady from transforming without losing Ray. It was no use.

As Driger emerged the police backed away and stared as the wounded Werewolf as his entire body became engulfed in a green glow. Still roaring in pain, the beast slowly began to change before their very eyes into a boy of about 15 years of age. The roar turned into a human cry.

"Driger?" Kai asked in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

/I am helping him come back. Driger replied as his green glow slowly began fade from his masters' body.

Ray sat silently on the ground staring up at his bit-beast, blood flowing from ever wound on his torso.

Kai cautiously stepped forward. 'Ray?' he asked. There came no reply.

At the same moment Tyson, Max and Kenny managed to push their way through the police barrier and came to stand at Kais side.

Ray slowly looked up at them. And they could see the pain and sadness in his eyes. He looked about him; he seemed lost and seemed to take on the appearance of a child who was so.

Suddenly out of nowhere a women from the crown behind them struggled to get to the once-werewolf.

'Murderer!' she screamed. 'Murderer! You _murdered_ my son!' The police struggled to keep her at bay. Ray stared wide-eyed at her for a moment then looked at his team mates.

'I... I did didn't I.' It was not a question but it got answer. Kai, Max, Tyson and Kenny nodded. He looked down at his hands that lay in his lap. They were covered in blood that was not only from those whom he killed but also from him. He was losing a lot of blood and he began to feel weak and his vision began to blur. He looked at his blood covered chest and then up at his friends. He gave them a weak smile before his eyes closed for the last time.

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Kai stared wide-eyed as their team-mate, their friend slipped in through the gate that led to the after-life. Kenny couldn't help but burst into tears as the realization of them losing a friend forever like this sunk into his mind. Max comforted him as tears ran down his face. Tyson let his tears fall and even Kai had tears in his eyes.

"No." he scolded him self. "I have to be strong for the team... for my friends."

Paramedics ran forward ignoring the policemen's protests of it being a crime scene and that they were not allowed to be there.

'That boy needs medical attention!' One shouted back angrily. 'Stuff your stupid crime scene!'

The paramedics put Ray's body on a stretcher and carried him to the ambulance that waited for them. As they past Tyson and the others one of them turned to group.

'Do you boys know this boy?' he asked. They nodded. 'Ok. I'm afraid only one of you can come in the ambulance.'

They looked at each other and soon Kai stepped forward. 'I will.' He said quietly, and then he turned to the others. 'I'll call you from the hospital.' Without another word he followed the paramedic into the back of the ambulance.

Tyson put the phone down. He turned to the others who all sat on the floor of the living room of Hiwatari Mansion. 'That was Kai.' He said sounding sorrowful. "What am I going to say? How can I tell the Ray's... No! It can't be true! I must have hears wrong! Yeah! I must have... oh, who am I kidding?"

'Tyson?' Ruth's voice interrupted his thoughts. They had told her everything. 'Tyson what is it?'

'Guys,' Tyson started hesitantly. 'Ray ...um... Ray is... um... Kai said the doctors tried to... um revive Ray but... he...' He gulped, 'he didn't make it.' He couldn't back the tears any longer. He bowed his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Max and Kenny tried to find comfort in each other. Ruth stood and walked over to Tyson and put her arms around him and hugged his, tears running down her face.

Ruth had gone for a walk in the ground in the grounds and when she returned she found Kai hadn't returned yet. She walked slowly into the kitchen to find that Max, Kenny a Tyson had made a small salad for all for them all but even though they had sat down to eat none of them were really eating. Tyson just stared at it and Max shed it about his plate. Kenny just looked at it and burst into tears again.

Ruth sat down after taking off her out-door shoes and coat. She didn't start eating; she just stared at the opposite wall.

When 9 O'clock Tyson and Kenny decided to go to bed. Max went to bed at quarter to 10. But Ruth said she would stay up until Kai came home.

At 10 O'clock Ruth heard the front door open and then close quietly. She stood up and walked out into the hall way to see Kai dripping wet from the rain that had begun falling about a half hour ago. She stared at him for a moment before speaking.

'Tyson and Max told me what happened.' She said in barely more that a whisper. Kai didn't reply as he removed his shoes and coat.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered. Kai looked up at her and she saw he had been crying. Her bottom lip trembled and then without warning she flung her arms about him and embraced him, an embrace which he returned. She let her tears fall silently. Soon they parted and she spoke once more.

'It's going to be Ok.' She said with determination. 'We are going to get through this.'

Kai nodded. 'You're right.' He said looking at her. 'We _are_ going to get through this.' And with that small ray of hope they both walked upstairs to bed.

Ok, what did you think? please review and let me know if you would like to see an alternate ending. Thanks to all who reviewed COOKIES FOR ALL! ï -


	9. Driger to the rescue alternate ending

Well here you go the last chappie with alternate ending! Enjoy! 

'…' talking

"…" thinking

/… Bit beast talking

Is there really light at the end of the tunnel?

Kai just stared at the werewolf in front of him, frozen to the spot, as it cried out. He could hear all that was happening around him. A group of policemen were trying to clear the crowd. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the riot-man.

'You shouldn't be anywhere near here. Come on let's-' his words were cut short because of the agonising cry that filled the ears of every man women and child present. Kai attention went straight back to the werewolf. As another well-armed group of riot men approached Ray with extreme caution, he felt a warm glow from inside his pocket. He reached in side and pulled out the beyblade he had found on the floor just after Ray had disappeared; Driger. He stared at the bit chip as it glowed green.

/Kai… please you must help my master please! the bit-beast pleaded.

"But how?" Kai thought desperately.

Driger thought for a moment. /Me… release me! Kai took out his launcher.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" he asked the White Tiger.

/Yes. Without another word, Kai launched Driger and as soon as the blade hit the ground the majestic Beast emerged.

As Tyson watched his team captain disappear into the group of riot-men he heard his name being called. He wheeled around to see Max and Kenny running towards him.

'What's going on?' Max asked. 'And where's Kai? Wasn't he with you?'

'Kai's over there and when Ray ran off he found some teenagers and, well you can guess the rest.' He paused letting this information sink into there minds. 'Know the police with riot gear on are trying to stop him from killing again. Some old lady saw it all and, er, she was scratched by him so… ' he trailed off realising that what he was just about to say was true; the only way to stop the old lady from becoming a Werewolf herself was to kill the one who scratched her. Max and Kenny understood what he was about to say and they were wishing that there were some way they could stop the old lady from transforming without losing Ray. It was no use.

As Driger emerged the police backed away and stared at the wounded Werewolf as his entire body became engulfed in a green glow. Still roaring in pain, the beast slowly began to change before their very eyes into a boy of about 15 years of age. The roar turned into a human cry.

"Driger?" Kai asked in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

/I am helping him come back. Driger replied as his green glow slowly began fade from his masters' body.

Ray sat silently on the ground staring up at his bit-beast, blood flowing from ever wound on his torso.

Kai cautiously stepped forward. 'Ray?' he asked. There came no reply.

At the same moment Tyson, Max and Kenny managed to push their way through the police barrier and came to stand at Kais side.

Ray slowly looked up at them. And they could see the pain and sadness in his eyes. He looked about him; he seemed lost and seemed to take on the appearance of a child who was so.

Suddenly out of nowhere a women from the crown behind them struggled to get to the once-werewolf.

'Murderer!' she screamed. 'Murderer! You _murdered_ my son!' The police struggled to keep her at bay. Ray stared wide-eyed at her for a moment then looked at his team mates.

'I… I did didn't I.' It was not a question but it got answer. Kai, Max, Tyson and Kenny nodded. He looked down at his hands that lay in his lap. They were covered in blood that was not only from those whom he killed but also from him. He was losing a lot of blood and he began to feel weak and his vision began to blur. He looked at his blood covered chest and then up at his friends. He gave them a weak smile before his eyes closed for the last time.

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Kai stared wide-eyed as their team-mate; their friend began slip in through the gate that led to the after-life. The paramedics soon came forward with a stretcher to carry Ray to the Hospital.

'Please,' said the head paramedic, to a policeman near by, 'get those boys away from here!' he ordered seeing that the four boys looked very distressed at seeing their friend like this. 'Now!' he practically shouted when the policeman didn't move.

As they began to take Ray to the ambulance waiting, the police officer in charge said that they were disrupting a crime scene. The head paramedic stared wide-eyed at him.

'Can't you see this boy needs medical attention?!' He shouted back, angrily. 'Stuff your stupid crime scene!'

The paramedics put Ray in to the ambulance. As they past Tyson and the others one of them turned to group.

'I'm afraid only one of you can come in the ambulance.' He said.

They looked at each other and soon Kai stepped forward. 'I'll go.' He said quietly, and then he turned to the others. 'I'll call you from the hospital.' Without another word he followed the paramedic into the back of the ambulance.

Tyson put the phone down. He turned to the others who all sat on the floor of the living room of Hiwatari Mansion. 'That was Kai.' He said.

'Tyson?' Ruth asked after a short moment of silence from the navy haired boy. They had told her everything. 'Tyson what is it?'

'Guys,' Tyson started hesitantly. 'Kai said he is going to stay at the hospital tonight because the doctors said that Ray is in a… a critical condition and that we should stay here and he would call us tomorrow.'

The next morning, Tyson was pacing up and down in the living room by the phone. Max and Kenny were trying to take their minds off what had happened last night by playing a game of chess. Ruth was reading a book she found on werewolves.

'Ah! Why hasn't he called yet?!' Tyson practically shouted.

'Maybe he hasn't spoken to the doctors yet.' Ruth said calmly. Then she looked at the watch on her wrist. 'Or maybe he's still asleep; it is only five thirty.' She said going back to her book.

At ten o'clock, the phone rung. Tyson answered before it got the chance to ring twice.

'Hello?' he said somewhat nervously.

'Yea... really? Ok we'll be there as soon as possible.' He then hung up and turned to find the others all staring at him. 'Well?' he said. 'You heard me; let's get that to that hospital.'

Everyone was on their feet and in their shoes and coats in less than five minutes.

'Kai!' Tyson called, spotting the blue haired teen immediately when they finally found the ward. The group ran up to their friend.

'What's going on, buddy?' Tyson asked.

Kai looked up at him and they could see he hardly got any sleep the night before. 'The doctor hasn't said anything yet but he said that as soon as he knows what's happened he'll tell me.' He replied with a small yawn.

As soon as he said this a doctor came over. 'Oh. Are you he for news on Ray Kon?' he asked. They all nodded the Kai stood.

'Yeah,' he said looking annoyed at the doctor. 'They're here for the news you said you'd give me an hour ago.' He growled.

'Oh.' Was all the doctor could say. 'Well,' he continued. 'Ray has gone through a lot and, after having to resuscitate him several times, he managed to pull through!' he said with a smile. The teens all smiled happily; something they hadn't done for the past twenty four hours.

'Great!' Tyson said. 'Can we go see him?'

'Ray is sleeping at the moment but you may see him if you are quiet.' So he let the group to room 109; Ray's room. They entered and the doctor left.

They all took seats around the room. Ray lay on the bed with bandages all over his torso. He had a needle going into his left hand which was attached to a small sack of liquid. His long raven hair was loose and his Yin-Yang sweat band was not on his forehead as it usually was.

After a few moments of silence Tyson rouse and spoke quietly. 'Maybe we should go.'

The others nodded and began to leave, when a small voice spoke.

'You don't have to leave if you don't want to.' They all turned to see Ray sat up looking at them.

'Ray!' Tyson said happily going to side of the bed with a huge grin on his face. 'You were awake?'

'Yeah.' Ray said grinning sheepishly.

Everyone sat back down again and they talked about anything and everything.

After a long time of talking the nurse came in and shooed the group out saying that Ray needed his bandages changing.

'Ok, see later Ray.' Ruth said.

'Yeah, bye Ray.' Max and Tyson said in unison.

'See ya.' Kenny said and Kai just smiled at the neko-jin.

'Bye.' Ray said quietly to no one in particular.

The next day, Mr. Dickinson rang to ask about Ray;

'I heard about it on the news.' He said over the phone. 'Is Ray alright?'

'Ray's fine,' Max replied in a happy tone. 'The doctor said he can come home soon.'

'Oh, thank goodness.' Mr. Dickinson replied from the other end. 'Well, please call me when he comes home or if you hear anything from the hospital, won't you?'

'Sure will, sir.' Max replied.

'Well, goodbye Max, hope to hear from you boys soon.'

'You will. Bye.' Max said before hanging up.

That afternoon the phone and this time Kenny answered it.

'Hello?' he asked.

'Hello,' a male voice said from the other end of the line. 'I'm calling from the Tokyo hospital about a Ray Kon.'

'Is He alright?' Kenny squeaked nervously.

'Yes, yes.' The man said encouragingly, hearing the nervousness. 'He's just fine, I just need to know how and when you would like him home.'

'Oh,' Kenny sighed in relief. 'Um… well could we have him home as soon as is humanly possible?'

'Yes, we can try. I was thinking this evening? Via ambulance car?'

'Yes, that would be great.' Kenny said excitedly. 'Thank you, thank you so very much.'

'That's quite alright. Well, he will be home soon, goodbye.'

'Bye.' Kenny said before hanging up. 'Guys! Guys!' he ran into the living room to tell the team of the good news.

That evening the team was waiting patiently for Rays return, or in Tyson's, Max's and Kenny's case, impatiently.

The time was now eight forty-six, and there was silence through-out the house. The there was a knock at the door. Everyone looked out into the hall way; there was an excited, almost nervous, atmosphere about the room. Kai rolled his eyes as he rouse and walked to the door. "Sure they're excited about seeing Ray alive and well… again, but do they have to be so darn dramatic about it! Sheesh!" he heard another knock. 'Alright already, I'm coming.' He grumbled as he opened the door to see Ray stood on the door step, bandage-free. He looked at the Neko-jin with a straight face.

'No key?' he asked indifferently. Ray smiled with a nod.

'Yeah.' He said. Kai couldn't help but smile.

'Then you better come on in then.' The team captain said, stepping to one side.

Ray stepped in and removed his shoes and coat. Both he and Kai entered the living room only to be bombarded by the rest of the team and Ruth in a big round of hugs and questions aimed at Ray.

'I'm fine guys.' The Neko-jin said.

'Welcome back Ray.' Ruth said with a grin.

'Now that Ray's back we can finally start eating proper meals again.' Tyson said but was silenced by a glare from Ray.

'Yeah,' Kai said patting Ray on the shoulder. 'It is definitely good to have you back, Ray.'

With that they all entered the kitchen to have dinner.

Soon Ruth spoke. 'You know, now that this whole Werewolf thing is over, I guess I should really be getting back home.'

'Home?' Tyson repeated. 'Where do you live?'

'On the northern border of Tokyo.'

'That's quite far.' Max said.

'It is but I'll call a cab and I won't be taking any short cuts through any alley ways.' She quickly added, seeing the worried looks she received.

After saying goodbye to their new friend and watching her leave in the cab, the boys closed the door and wondered back into living room to watch television.

Kai sat in the arm chair, Ray sat on the huge cushion that was next to the chair and Kenny sat in his usual spot on the sofa, next to Tyson and Max who were once again fighting over the remote.

"Yep, it sure is good to be back." Ray thought quietly as he looked about at his friends and curled up on the cushion with a sigh of happiness as Tyson and Max finally decided on watching a film called 'When Kittens go bad.' "Definitely good to be back."

Phew its done, took several hours of hard work and concentration but it's done all 6 and a… quarter pages of it… yeah…

ANYWAY, what did you think? Please review.

Thanks to all who reviewed. EXTRA COOKIES FOR ALL!  -


End file.
